Missing Moments: Sex & Violence
by Gatergirl79
Summary: A prequel to Missing Moments: Abandon All Hope. Set during episode 4x14. This scene takes place just before Sam returns to the Hotel, where he finds Dean with the Siren. What did it take to gain control over Dean Winchester? ONESHOT. SLASH


Missing Moments: Sex & Violence.

Dean sat on the bed in their hotel room, his mind a whirl of fog. He had the strangest feeling that he wasn't in control of his own thoughts or feelings. But despite this Dean was clinging to the reality the Siren was desperately was trying to take control of. He could hear the attractive man's voice trying to persuade him to love him. He could hear the promises of a future together. All he had to do was getting rid of Sam, which it didn't take genius to figure he meant killing his kid brother.

But no matter what this thing said there was no way in hell he was going to do that.

The siren moved closer to Dean, his hand on his knee. "Sam can't love you like I do. – no one can."

Somehow Dean knew that was a lie; there were people who loved his. Sure Sammy had kept it a secret that he'd been using those Jedi powers of his and Dean suspected he was still seeing that hell bitch but Sam loved him. No one could convince him otherwise.

Of course the Siren knew how much of a lie that was, it could see into the deepest reaches of the hunters mind. It could read those dark secrets, secrets that the man himself would never want to admit to.

The moment he'd noticed the two hunters at the bar he'd sensed a powerful inner desire, just like all its victims. They all craved love and desire. He'd watched the hunter with curious eyes at he'd smiled and observed the women around him It hadn't taken more than a brief touch of the hunter to know what was at the root of those desires and if the Siren was honest it had truly surprised him. He'd been prepared to take on the form of some busty Asian beauty; instead his subconscious ability that tapped into these mens desires had transformed him into this. - This male form.

The hunters mind was a spider's web of contradiction. He didn't know what he wanted. There was a strong desire for happiness and a family. There was a strong desire not to be betrayed but to be respected by his kid brother.

He'd sensed that intense sibling rivalry the moment he'd come within a foot of the pair and he planned to use that. Sam's had his own inner desires and those were centered on his brother. He would have great fun playing these two hunters off each other.

But he had to control Dean first. He'd thought that playing the adoring kid brother card would do that, but the two, despite their issues, their relationship was stronger than the Siren had believed possible. But there was something, someone else, in those deep recesses that Dean cared for.

It was repressed behind a wall. There was a barrier around the hunters' heart, keeping him from completely falling under the Sirens spell. Well it had never lost a victim before; it would not allow it to happen now.

The Siren searched the hunters mind, pressing hard against that wall in his subconscious - Harder and harder. - Until finally it began to crumble. Then the Siren saw it, the weak spot, that small creak that would give him what he needed to bring Dean Winchester under his control and slowly he pushed at it.

Dean stared into the dark eyes of the Siren. He could hear its call inside his head, feel the pull to love it – but it wasn't strong enough, something was keeping his already fragile mind awake and safe, protected from further damaged and he was grateful…. At least until he felt that barrier begin to break. Something in him tried to fight it, tried to cling on to some secret he didn't want to face.

But it was too late. He felt the wall crumble he sat with the Siren, closer than he ever wanted to be with another man, watching him slowly transform to match Dean's inner desires.

He felt his heart race as dark blue eyes turned impossibly bright, as the short cropped hair grew longer and seemed to ruffle itself. A clean shaven round jaw, darkened and became hard and unforgiving while being gentle and soft at the same time.

A well-tailored men-in-black suit vanished to be replaced with a far more untidy one, a white dress shirt, unbuttoned at the collar with a blue tie hanging loosely around it, all set off by the appearance of a tanned and disheveled trench-coat.

Dean swallowed hard, his breath coming in a shallow quick rhythm. His hands were shaking. He could feel them shaking. This was ridiculous – he knew that as much as he knew the thing he was staring at wasn't Castiel but a Siren. He knew all this. – But yet still his body stirred and his heart ached and when the Siren lent into him, a gentle hand on his shoulder, just where Castiel's hand belonged, all those realizations vanished.

"Cas?" he breathed as the angel moved closer.

"Hello Dean."

It was his angels' voice, his angels' eyes, his angels' bad suit and wind swept hair. It was his Cas.

"Dean, tell me you love me." That gravelly voice pleaded.

"I love you, you know I love you."

The Siren smiled at Dean, happy and proud because after almost an hour, he finally had him, now all he had to do was wait.

The time wasn't wasted. The siren used it to great effect, determined not to lose control until he was ready. He moved his hand from the hunters shoulder to slide up his neck, wrapping his fingers into the short hair, pulling him closer.

"Dean. – You know you belong with me don't you?"

"Yeah Cas."

"You know that we can never be together with Sam around."

"Sam won't care."

"Yes he will. He does not like me Dean; he will always find a way to come between us. – He does not want you to be happy. – If he did Dean, he would not be betraying you."

Dean's breath brushed the Sirens lips. "I know Cas."

"You have to get rid of him Dean – For us – for the world."

Dean tried to fight it. Somewhere in the back of his mind something was screaming at him not to listen. Telling him that this wasn't Cas, that Cas would never ask him to do this.

"Please Dean. If you love me, please get rid of Sam. – Then we can be together forever." The Siren pressed its lips to Dean and raw heat swept through his body.

"Cas." Dean groaned against his angels' lips, his figures wrapping into the collar of the trench-coat, pulling him near. Needing to feel the angels' mouth pressed against his. Needing to feel that body pressed against him.

"Say you love me Dean." The Siren pleaded, it needed to hear those words.

"Cas, you have no idea how much I love you."

The Siren smiled and deepened their kiss; knowing that the hunter had no idea that what he was saying was true. He loved this man, this form; it wasn't the Sirens songs that made the hunter pull him close. It was the need to kiss this Cas man, the need to have him. It was the most intense feeling the Siren had ever felt. It could almost spend eternity drinking in this untapped desire.

The creature found itself wondering who this man was that he could hold such power over a hunter. Did he even know the love and devotion Dean held for him? If he didn't then the man was a fool.

It was just a shame the Siren could not allow either of the hunters to live.

After another twenty minutes, that The Siren would probably reluctantly admit were the most exciting of its life, it pulled away from Dean, sensing the approach of the other hunter. He knew what he had to do. He knew what buttons to press to turn the two men against each other and it wasn't Dean's repressed sexuality. The Siren had no doubt Sam would not care about that, but to believe himself replaced by a better brother, to have Dean tell him that he was a disgrace and a failer. That would cause the most pain. That would release the anger needed to turn brother against brother.

"Dean, if you hide behind the door you can get Sam as he enters the room."

"Yes, Cas." Dean scrabbled off the bed, grabbing his knife from his belongs and pressed himself against the wall. Waiting.

The Siren returned to the male form he'd previously been in. This Cas had done its job, it had Deans obedience and affection, he no longer needed it. The Siren sat on the end of the bed and waited.

A few words, a small push and the hunters would kill each other. There was nothing more dangerous than desire. - Secret desire, repressed desire, the desire to be loved, the desire to love another, the desire for loyalty. All these desires were weapons that could be used against humans.

A Siren feed off those desires and the pain they coursed because it was never ending. Humanity always desired and always would.

THE END


End file.
